kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 134
|Hanpuku dōsa}} is the one hundred and thirty-fourth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The chapter begins with Gyomei explaining the importance of his training as stabilizing one's body with strong limbs will lead to accurate attacks and indefatigable defense. His training module included (in his mind) three simple things: first, training by having the waterfall beat you; second, carry three logs on your shoulder; and finally, push a huge rock through a town. The training was horrendous and Zenitsu kept on complaining about the freezing waterfall. Even Inosuke who was working hard ended up drowning. After reviving his friend, Tanjiro also trained under the waterfall and realized that the chants taught by Gyomei were for focusing and in informing others that he is still conscious. While eating grilled fish together with the other Demon Slayers, Inosuke asserted that the Rock Pillar is the strongest in their organization. Tanjiro supported this as he also noticed that Gyomei's the only one with a different smell. Zenitsu on the other hand was still in disbelief that Gyomei was able to move a boulder across town but was dumbfounded when he saw the Pillar pushing a bigger rock. Eventually, Tanjiro and his friends were able to complete the waterfall and log carrying training, but they were still unable to push the boulder away. Gyomei's training was hard but it wasn't compulsory. If you wanted to quit, you could always go down the mountain and give up. 6 more days passed and Tanjiro was still unable to move his boulder and despite all his training, the mark still didn't show up. While Tanjiro was contemplating about the current situation, Genya suddenly appeared and asked about Tanjiro's scar noting that it is getting bigger. He then told Tanjiro what happened to him after the scuffle with his brother. He got himself scolded by Gyomei and was told never to get near Sanemi again. He also apologized and thanked Tanjiro for protecting him when his brother attacked. Apparently, Genya was also on the rock training and compared to Tanjiro, he was able to move his boulder which led him to question the latter if he knew about ‘Repeating Actions'. He then explained that Gyomei sucks at teaching, so one must watch him closely in order not to fail. He was actually doing a set of pre-determined movements in order to maximize concentration (that namu-namu thing that he says). Gyomei was then seen eavesdropping while the two discussed about repeating actions. The chapter ends with demon eyeballs stalking a Hunter. It turns out to be Nakime spying on the whereabouts of the Demon Slayers in the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. 60 percent of the whereabouts of the Demon Slayers have been mapped out but she still have no idea about the location of the sun conquering girl. She reports her findings to Muzan as the demons are also preparing and trying to locate Nezuko and Kagaya. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gyomei Himejima *Tanjiro Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Murata *Inosuke Hashibira *Yoshioka *Nagakura *Shimamato *Noguchi *Genya Shinazugawa *Nakime *Muzan Kibutsuji Events Navigation ru:Глава 134 Category:Chapters Category:Pillar Training Arc